


Любить – значит делиться

by Brian J Christopher (ikudou), Clarisse_McClellan



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Barebacking, Bottom Harry, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Kink, Sleepy Sex, Strength Kink, Top Eggsy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 15:11:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8018836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikudou/pseuds/Brian%20J%20Christopher, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarisse_McClellan/pseuds/Clarisse_McClellan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Колин Ферт худеет, а Тарон Эджертон расширяется, и мы не могли уже спокойно на это смотреть. Считайте это спойлером.<br/>Осторожно, очень жадный Гарри.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Любить – значит делиться

Гарри понимает, что его состояние вполне закономерно. Он знает себя: знает, что в первые месяцы отношений, когда все еще так свежо и так ново, он будто бы откатывается на десятки лет назад, превращается в озабоченного подростка, жадного до внимания, поцелуев, запаха, голоса и члена своего любовника. Просто в последние семнадцать лет все его отношения обычно исчерпывали себя спустя эти самые несколько первых месяцев. Как правило, он заводил их с мужчинами, с которыми его не связывало практически ничто, кроме секса; страсть неизбежно проходила, а когда партнер переставал Гарри удивлять в остальных областях жизни, с ним становилось невыносимо скучно.

С Эггзи все иначе. С самого начала было иначе, Гарри прекрасно отдавал себе отчет в этом. Но его все равно поражает, почти пугает, насколько сильной и глубокой остается его жажда. И не просто остается – она растет, затмевает разум, вытесняет все остальные чувства, пока не начинает откровенно колотить от желания прижаться, притереться к Эггзи всем телом, ощутить его наглые пальцы глубоко, услышать поток грязных комментариев на ухо. Даже когда Эггзи его не удивляет, Гарри удивляет сам себя за его счет.

Пока Эггзи в отъезде, он грезит им каждую минуту. Дома, в машине, в ателье; во время встреч и брифингов, в очереди в кондитерской, в спортзале на базе, где заставляет себя предотвращать последствия налетов на кондитерскую. По утрам, на тяжелую, туманную голову, в последние несколько минут перед тем, как окончательно сбросить дрему, переворачивается на бок и видит практически осознанные сновидения: тяжелая фиксирующая рука поперек живота, улыбка в шею, поцелуй в плечо, тягучий жар со спины. А когда Эггзи здесь... Гарри очень сложно сдерживаться, чтобы не сидеть на его шикарном толстом члене круглыми сутками.

Эггзи уже успел весьма близко познакомиться со многими его предпочтениями и излюбленными фантазиями. Гарри не в состоянии их скрывать, даже если бы хотел. Дело не в предпочтениях и фантазиях, а в том, что в конечном итоге объединяет, суммирует их все. Гарри по-прежнему старается не перекладывать на его (статные, сильные, мощные, великолепно широкие) плечи все и сразу: опасается, что Эггзи попросту захлебнется, если он перестанет выдавать свою жадность порционно. 

Разумеется, он не склонен недооценивать способности Эггзи. Знает, что тот способен справиться с любой задачей, будь то в поле или в постели. А иной раз даже просит еще, бросает вызовы самому себе, с твердолобым упрямством и ребяческим любопытством выуживает из глубин новые «маленькие грязные тайны», как он любит называть фетиши Гарри, нагло хихикая и похотливо щурясь.

Однако это – не маленькая тайна. Это огромная, гигантская, неприкрытая правда: она – как бескрайний океан, в которой плавают все остальные. 

В глубине души Гарри подозревает, что Эггзи и так прекрасно осведомлен о том, что с ним происходит. Несмотря на недостаток опыта в отношениях (Гарри солгал бы, если бы сказал, что ему не льстит быть первым – и, если позволить себе надеяться, последним – постоянным мужчиной в его жизни и постели). Когда Эггзи тщательно концентрируется на задаче или человеке, он с хищным вниманием подмечает тысячи мелочей. Этот навык – из тех, с которыми Эггзи пришел в Кингсмен, и о котором имеет лишь слабо осознанное представление, использует на инстинкте, однако вытачивает мастерство с каждым завершенным делом, с каждой крошечной «победой» на личном, их совместном, фронте. 

Эггзи видит и чует и мотает на ус. А Гарри – безудержно влюбленный глупец, склонный драматизировать и получать от этого дополнительное удовольствие. 

И еще – ждать, пока его доведут до предела, заставят продемонстрировать все, что так старался скрывать, сполна.

Наверное, об этом Эггзи тоже осведомлен. Докопался. Сделал выводы. 

Это – первая мысль, которая приходит Гарри в голову, когда он просыпается под звуки отжиманий, доносящиеся с пола в непосредственной близости от кровати.

Просыпаться ранним утром всегда мучительно, особенно в выходной день. Эггзи, с присущей ему упертостью, изо всех сил пытается это изменить. Поскольку в быту он заботлив, как сердобольная пожилая нянюшка, он делает это не с помощью грубых солдатских побудок или громких песен на радио, а с учетом предпочтений Гарри. И стоит признать, что толстый твердый член, распирающий растянутую с ночи задницу, – наиболее щадящий и эффективный способ.

Эггзи называет его извращенцем, разумеется. 

Гарри приоткрывает глаза и осторожно, тихо, стараясь не привлекать к себе внимания, переворачивается на бок, подкатываясь к краю кровати. Черт побери. Зрелище открывается поистине чудесное.

Он моргает, фокусируя взгляд. Эггзи устроился так, чтобы ему не потребовались очки – как будто четко рассчитал расстояние до кровати с помощью наскоро составленной формулы. Нет никаких сомнений в том, что «утренняя зарядка» – откровенное пижонство и провокация.

Эггзи обнажен до пояса. Тонкие, мягкие спортивные штаны уже пропитаны потом и пошло обнимают его мощные ноги и восхитительный круглый зад. Волосы спутаны, со лба практически течет, на лице – сосредоточенное выражение, которое мгновенно вызывает яркую ассоциацию: почти так же Эггзи выглядит, вламываясь в него на всю длину и изо всех сил стараясь не кончить первым. 

Член дергается, задница сжимается сладко от фантомного воспоминания. Гарри лапает его тело глазами, от щиколоток до блестящих напряженных плеч, и тут в сонной голове, теперь еще и затуманенной возбуждением, щелкает внезапное осознание.

Эггзи стал шире.

То есть, еще шире, чем был. 

Каким образом, блядь, Гарри это упустил?

Да, в последнее время Эггзи не уезжал так надолго, чтобы можно было увидеть резкую разницу на контрасте. Но все-таки. Это ведь его плечи! Гарри дрочит на них с тех пор, как просмотрел архивное видео первого испытания кадетов. Пользуется любой возможностью ощупать, облизать, укусить, закинуть на них ноги...

Остается лишь один вариант: Эггзи скрывал их намеренно. 

Гарри закрывает глаза, чтобы не отвлекаться на соблазнительные движения, и задумывается, вспоминая. Да, действительно: в последнее время Эггзи предпочитал ходить в футболках (вероятно, приобретенных специально с учетом нового размера) и, по возможности, толстовках. А что брифинги с ним проводил Мерлин, не он сам, не вызвало ровным счетом никаких подозрений: миссии Галахаду выпадали частые, но короткие, и он получал необходимую информацию сразу на планшет. Вот же талантливый засранец.

С охуенно раскачанными плечами и спиной. Возможно, это банально, особенно в его возрасте, но Гарри никогда не чурался старых добрых клише. 

Он облизывает пересохшие губы, вновь скользя взглядом по идеальному телу, вслушиваясь в хриплое, влажное, размеренное дыхание. По спине бегут мурашки, фантазии вспыхивают, опережая одна другую, но в самом эпицентре бури – тщеславная, сладкая, обжигающая мысль, заставляющая задницу нетерпеливо пульсировать, а сердце – сжаться от нежности.

Эггзи сделал это для него. Это – подарок. 

Только он, Господи, невероятный, щедрый, упертый мальчик, способен преобразить и преподнести партнеру в подарок самого себя. «Новую версию себя», – проносится в голове задумчивым, серьезным голосом Эггзи.

Гарри смотрит на него. Смотрит, не отрываясь, не в состоянии оторваться, подмечая теперь каждую деталь, которой не заметил раньше. Мысленно лаская языком контуры вздутых мышц.

Сколько он отжиманий сделал?.. Гарри не пришло в голову начать считать, а ведь он уже несколько минут как лежит тут и молча льет слюни, как старый вуайерист. И Эггзи уже был весь мокрый к тому моменту, как он проснулся.

Гарри вздыхает судорожно и запускает руку под одеяло. Член стоит охренеть как крепко, а яйца аж поджимаются. Привычка спать без белья сейчас оказывается как нельзя кстати.

Возможно, дрочить на кого-то, пока он занимается спортом, и не сильно вежливо, но Гарри уверен, что Эггзи не будет против. В конце концов, его выступление явно является показательным. Показушным.

– Доброе утро, соня, – Эггзи тут же подает голос. Осипший от усердия, но с явственной ноткой самодовольства. – Вот и где твой шпионский слух, блин? Я уж думал, мне еще полчаса придется тут... Отдуваться.

Гарри приходится стиснуть член у основания, потому что эта чертова хрипотца вызывает горячий спазм в низу живота. Эггзи поприветствовал его, не поднимая головы и не переставая ритмично подниматься и опускаться на руках; разумный, грамотный темп: Эггзи и впрямь учел вероятность того, что заниматься придется долго. 

– Твой «шпионский слух», – Гарри выделяет интонацией кавычки, отмечая без удивления, что тоже охрип, – тоже нуждается в настройке. Я наблюдаю за тобой уже некоторое время. Доброе утро.

– Думаешь, я не знаю? – Эггзи усмехается, наконец-то поворачиваясь к нему и сверкая хитрыми глазами из-под влажной челки. Из-за того, что ему приходится смотреть снизу вверх и держать голову под неудобным углом, его шея, спина и плечо великолепнейшим образом напрягаются. 

Гарри проглатывает стон. Заставляет себя отпустить член, зажимая его между бедер вместо этого. 

– Сколько? – просто спрашивает он. 

– Еще пять – и будет три сотни, – Эггзи отвечает ровно: мол, сущие пустяки. Ну, да, до мирового рекорда далеко, конечно, но блядь. Если он не делал перерывов между подходами...

Гарри отсчитывает в обратном порядке, и на трехсотом длинно выдыхает. По спине Эггзи, прямо вдоль позвоночника, бежит крупная капля пота. Гарри следит за ней, невольно сжимая бедра крепче. Кажется, если он расслабится хоть на секунду, то кончит прямо так.

– Ты не подумал о том, что тебе еще потребуются силы после этого? – спрашивает он, улавливая в собственном голосе некоторое отчаяние. Ставить его в подобное положение прямо с утра, до душа и первой чашки чая – грязный, низкий прием, воистину достойный восхищения. Гарри не то что стремительно теряет способность рационально соображать – сейчас он ее не имеет в принципе.

– Ммм? А на что? – Эггзи невинно хлопает глазами – подцепил уловку у самого Гарри, способный блядский ученик. А потом медленно, ужасно медленно, с откровенным усилием (как будто сбрасывает намеренно маску атлета-рекордсмена) исполняет триста первое отжимание и с плавным, гипнотизирующим изяществом поднимается на ноги. Нависает над кроватью во всем потном, жарком великолепии.

Гарри жадно лапает его взглядом с ног до головы, надолго зависает на руках, на вздутых венах. На каплях пота, блестящих на груди. А потом опускает взгляд вниз и откровенно пялится в пах, где сквозь тонкие штаны отчетливо вырисовываются очертания возбужденного члена.

– На это, – не отрывая взгляда, Гарри перекатывается на спину, сгибает ноги в коленях, раздвигая их пошире, и отбрасывает в одно движение одеяло.

Эггзи шумно, влажно втягивает воздух. Гарри не требуется смотреть ему в лицо, чтобы знать, какое на нем сейчас выражение. Вот-вот оно сменится на привычную наглость, игривую похоть, самоуверенность, гордость произведенным эффектом и безупречным исполнением задуманного плана. Но до сих пор каждый раз, когда Гарри прямо и откровенно, без флирта и намеков, приглашает его к себе в постель, он на долю секунды зависает.

Это льстит так сильно, так прицельно и ласково щекочет самолюбие, что в Гарри вспыхивает невозможное желание вывернуться перед ним наизнанку, вплавить его в себя, проглотить целиком, подавиться собственной жадностью.

– На это у меня всегда есть силы, – заявляет Эггзи и безапелляционно хватает себя за член, прикрывая его от цепкого внимания, будто Гарри способен в буквальном смысле прожечь в нем дырку. 

– Рад это слышать, – Гарри с усмешкой поднимает глаза выше, оглаживая взглядом поджарый живот, а потом смотрит прямо в глаза Эггзи. Темные, туманные совершенно глаза.

У него самого взгляд не лучше, сто процентов. Истома недавнего сна еще не ушла, но успела смешаться с похотью и жаждой. Он выглядит как наркоман. Он и есть наркоман.

Эггзи не торопится шевелиться, он словно окаменел, накрывая ладонью свой член и пялясь Гарри в глаза. Как ебаная статуя греческого ебаного божества. От его загипнотизированного взгляда становится еще жарче, еще... Желаннее. 

Гарри стонет длинно и выгибается в спине, выставляясь сильнее. Он мог бы попросить или потребовать, чтобы Эггзи поторопился, но не он начал эту игру. А после того шоу, что Эггзи ему устроил, и еще подарок, Господи, его подарок... Гарри хочет предоставить ему себя в ответ, отдать в безграничное пользование, отблагодарить сперва на том же языке, прежде чем переходить к словам. Поэтому он зажмуривается и откидывается на подушку, заставляя себя максимально расслабиться, насколько это вообще возможно с таким отчаянным стояком.

Перед глазами все равно возникают мощные потные плечи, на которые теперь будет еще удобнее укладывать ноги. 

Эггзи снова громко вдыхает. Гарри слышит глухой стук стакана о тумбочку, двусмысленно звучащие глотки, опять глухой стук. Секунда, две – и на колено опускается влажная ладонь, тяжелая, но неимоверно гладкая, несмотря на постоянную работу с оружием. 

Гарри вздрагивает всем телом, от одного прикосновения уже становится почти слишком. Яйца ноют, задница сжимается и разжимается рефлекторно, в нем так пусто, блядь, что впору выть.

– Тебе понравилось? – спрашивает Эггзи тихонько, и кровать проседает наконец-то под его весом. 

– У меня нет слов, – Гарри задыхается, когда на второе колено тоже опускается ладонь. Он абсолютно серьезно: слов нет. – Твои плечи, Эггзи...

– Ты заметил, – в его голосе – самодовольство и улыбка. 

– У тебя хорошо получалось скрывать... Сколько времени ушло?

Сохранять спокойствие все труднее. Ладони Эггзи синхронно скользят вниз по внутренним сторонам бедер, но останавливаются посередине. И возвращаются обратно на колени. Он обожает гладить его здесь, а Гарри обожает, когда он это делает.

– Три месяца примерно. Хотелось тебя удивить.

Эггзи резко перемещает ладони. Перехватывает его ноги под коленями и задирает их вверх, чуть ли не пополам складывая, раскрывая его максимально. Гарри ахает и сжимает простыню в ладонях.

– Ты меня... Удивил. Блядь, – икры приземляются на твердые плечи, сильные пальцы мертвой хваткой впиваются в ягодицы, подтягивая поближе, и ощущение обнаженных бедер под поясницей – настоящий шок. Эггзи успел выбраться из штанов, прежде чем забираться на кровать, а Гарри даже не уловил шорох ткани. 

– Скрывать дополнительные тренировки было не так уж сложно, учитывая, что ты по утрам дрыхнешь, как сурок, а силовые не чаще трех раз в неделю, иначе смысл, – Эггзи трется щекой о его ногу, а потом целует коротко. Ему явно не терпится поделиться подробностями. – Нашел зачетную качалку недалеко от нас, которая открыта круглосуточно... Если у тебя достаточно бабла. А у меня достаточно бабла.

Гарри с трудом открывает глаза, наплевав на риск от одного вида сгореть к черту: ему срочно нужно увидеть лицо Эггзи. Тот выглядит слегка запыхавшимся, как будто на отжимания потратил меньше усилий, чем на то, чтобы раздвинуть Гарри ноги: грудь вздымается тяжело, мышцы напряжены пуще прежнего. На щеках – алые пятна, и губы тоже алые – кусал их, видимо, сам не замечая.

– Ты невероятный, – срывается с языка сиплое и благоговейное.

– Все для тебя, детка, – Эггзи беспечно усмехается и снова трется щекой о его ногу, и Гарри остается только заскулить. Матерь божья. Когда Эггзи разговаривает вот так... 

Он скулит еще раз и дергается в крепкой хватке, всем своим видом выказывая нетерпение. Он уже почти готов умолять, но Эггзи и сам вряд ли будет тянуть. Маловероятно, что он был возбужден все время, пока выполнял отжимания, но последние минуты, которые Гарри пронаблюдал, быстро довели его до нужной кондиции. Сила, с которой пальцы мнут Гарри зад, его выдает.

– Тише. Ща. 

Эггзи укладывает его к себе на колени и убирает руки. Гарри охватывает практически паника: нет, черт, если он сейчас отлучится за резинкой или, того хуже, за смазкой – идеальность этого утра будет изрядно подпорчена. Они вчера трахались прямо перед сном, блядь, ему не требуется много! Признаться честно, ему не требуется ничего, но на такое Эггзи не пойдет никогда. А если совсем честно – вспыхивает грязное желание провести пальцами по широкой потной шее, до ключицы, а потом засунуть их в себя, размазывая стремительно высыхающие соленые капли по вскрытой резко дырке.

Он не успевает озвучить ни недовольство, ни желание: Эггзи сплевывает густую слюну сначала на пальцы правой, а потом – левой руки. 

Это смотрится невероятно грязно в его исполнении.

Гарри дышит часто, завороженно следя за тем, как Эггзи опускает руки обратно.

Он... Блядь. Гарри невольно дергается, когда в его дырку упираются одновременно четыре пальца. По два с каждой руки. 

Эггзи быстро размазывает слюну, а потом давит пальцами сильно и настойчиво. Разработанные еще с ночи мышцы податливо раскрываются, впуская самые кончики. 

Гарри охает. Слишком остро и резко вот так, но Эггзи, умный, волшебный мальчик Эггзи, не тормозит. Пропихивает пальцы глубже, раскрывая его, не обращая внимания на сопротивление.

– Ты... – Эггзи облизывает губы, неотрывно глядя на его дырку. – Как будто всю ночь с моего хуя не слезал.

Вообще-то, он почти и не слезал. Не всю ночь, конечно, но все-таки.

– Хочу еще, – Гарри не следит за языком уже совершенно, как будто со стороны себя слышит. – Хочу не слезать с тебя весь день. Сутки. Неделю.

– Блядь, – Эггзи сжимает зубы, разводя все пальцы в стороны, как будто его задница – ебаная колыбель для кошки.

Кожу горячо тянет от давления и подсыхающей слюны, изнутри распирает правильно и сильно, создавая восхитительное чувство наполненности, по которому Гарри успел соскучиться даже во сне. Он мог бы кончить только от того, как Эггзи возится с его дыркой, если бы схватился сейчас за свой член, но хочется спустить без прикосновений, а для этого ему нужно больше и глубже, гораздо глубже. Нужны прицельные, жесткие удары толстого хера Эггзи.

– Еще, – повторяет он, дергаясь навстречу натренированным пальцам. 

– Так? – Эггзи просовывает пальцы максимально глубоко, раздвигая мышцы. Его голос звучит резко, даже грубо. Терпение явно заканчивается. Но Гарри лишь ерзает затылком по подушке, окончательно превращая бывшую прическу в гнездо на голове:

– Нет, нет. Не так. Твой член хочу, Эггзи. Хочу твой толстый, мощный, горячий...

– Я понял! – Эггзи перебивает его, резко выдергивая пальцы, больно выворачивая кожу на входе. – Жадный, ч-черт.

Да. Да, да. Гарри кивает судорожно, несмотря на то, что из горла вырывается измученный, болезненный стон: да, ты понял все правильно, радость моя, счастье, я жаден до тебя, жаден с тобой, как никогда не был прежде, заткни меня, наполни уже, не мучай, мне так пусто без тебя, дьявольский блядский любимый сучонок! 

Не получив ответа, он выгибается в спине и скрещивает ступни за шеей Эггзи, рассчитывая уронить его на себя всем весом, задохнуться острым терпким запахом, сложиться полностью пополам...

– Гарри! – грубо окликает Эггзи, пресекая маневр точно вовремя. Наклоняется немного, будто бы поддаваясь давлению на шее, но вместо того, чтобы завалиться вперед, подхватывает снова задницу одной рукой, а вторую просовывает под спину. 

И тянет на себя.

– Твою мать! – Гарри матерится в голос, возмущенный тем, что его сдергивают из такого удобного положения, снова оттягивая тот благословенный момент, когда его насадят на член. Ноги соскальзывают с плеч Эггзи, потому что тот в одно длинное, плавное движение усаживает его к себе на колени. 

Гарри оказывается к нему лицом к лицу, так близко. Ладно, преимущества этой позиции очевидны. Он втягивает глубоко яркий запах пота, перекрещивает ноги теперь за спиной, обнимая ими за талию, и наконец-то с силой впивается пальцами в плечи.

Ох блядство. 

Скорее всего, это – исключительно психологический эффект, но на ощупь разница охренительная. Гарри был уверен, что знает каждый дюйм этих мощных рук наизусть: он изучал их сначала глазами, потом – ртом, и пальцами, и даже, пару памятных раз – членом. Все еще не верится, что каким-то образом Эггзи удалось скрыть от него все, что требуется для набора массы и все, что этому сопутствует – визиты в спортзал, работа с тренером, сеансы дома и на базе, пошив нового костюма… И наверняка – какие-нибудь мерзкие протеиновые коктейли, которые сам Гарри никогда не мог заставить себя даже понюхать. Стыдно, Артур. Стыдно!

Он слишком возбужден, чтобы ругаться на себя всерьез.

– Дай мне сесть на тебя, – просит он, дергаясь резко в попытке преодолеть хватку фиксирующих бока рук. 

Черта с два. Эггзи теперь откровенно сильнее него.

– Потерпи. Еще минутку... – Эггзи зарывается лицом в его шею, жадно скользит открытым ртом, пару раз прихватывает зубами кожу. Гарри стонет, тиская его плечи, и пытается притереться хотя бы членом к твердому животу, раз Эггзи хочет помучить и подразнить его дырку.

Но ему не позволено и этого. Эггзи рычит глухо, стискивает объятия почти до боли, и вдруг... Соскальзывает с кровати на ноги, продолжая удерживать Гарри на руках.

Гарри совершенно обескуражен сменой позиции. Только что Эггзи обнимал его – и вот уже держит под задницей обеими руками, уверенный на все сто в том, что Гарри сориентируется, сгруппируется, не завалится назад. Он не ошибся в расчетах, конечно: Гарри вцепился в него руками и ногами на чистом рефлексе. Но это не умаляет шок.

– Господи, – язык заплетается, по спине и рукам и ногам бегут мурашки, соски твердеют, член дергается, дырка жадно сжимается. 

Эггзи держит его на весу, кажется, абсолютно без усилий, смотрит гордо, сияет широкой улыбкой, как олимпийский медалист. Гарри стонет длинно, бессильно, ломано, и расслабляется всем телом, повисая на нем мертвым грузом, как раньше не делал никогда, но мечтал, Боже, втайне безумно мечтал. 

Эггзи хихикает нервно, Гарри чувствует, как напрягаются его мышцы.

– Че, по кайфу, когда плечистые мужики тебя на руках таскают, избалованная ты шлюха? – он намеренно срывается на свой уличный акцент, который смягчился в силу почти непрерывного потока миссий, и теперь только в редких случаях используется во всей красе. В минуты вроде таких.

– Да, – Гарри сглатывает, стонет, зажмуриваясь крепко. Обращение не кажется частью грязных разговоров, в которых Эггзи шикарно поднаторел: он и впрямь чувствует себя избалованной шлюхой, причем избалованной именно Эггзи. – Пожалуйста, хватит дразниться. Пожалуйста.

– Ок-кей. Ща все будет. 

Эггзи подхватывает его повыше и несет куда-то. Гарри не открывает глаз, чтобы посмотреть, куда. Плевать. В такой позе он и на смазку согласен, если Эггзи передумал на этот счет.

Как же невъебенно волшебно хорошо в его руках. Эггзи до этого трахал его на весу лишь однажды – когда приспичило обоим в клубе после приличного количества алкоголя и непредвиденного обмена откровенностями, которые, вообще-то, к сексу не имели прямого отношения, но послужили стимулом к закреплению интимности момента. Гарри затянул его в туалет, намереваясь пошло и приземленно усадить его на унитаз и проглотить член, но у Эггзи были другие планы… 

Черт. Ведь именно тогда ему взбрело в голову удариться в эту авантюру с качалкой. Когда еще?.. Гарри, несмотря на то, что был зверски заведен позой, которую давно мечтал опробовать, пьяно и несдержанно посмеялся над ним, заявил, что еще не ссохся настолько, чтобы Эггзи хватило сил одновременно держать его и трахать; Эггзи упрямо продолжал вбиваться в него, раздувая от напряжения ноздри, и Гарри пришлось держаться руками за стенку между кабинками, а не за его плечи, чтобы ему было легче.

Он извинился потом. Счел необходимым извиниться, потому что Эггзи исполнил его фантазию, а взамен получил издевку (и мощный оргазм, но Гарри с похмелья имеет склонность концентрироваться на плохом). Эггзи отмахнулся и даже словно бы оскорбился: мол, Гарри, да ты охуел – просить прощения за такое.

Гарри никогда прежде не радовался тому, что любовник затаил на него обиду. 

Эггзи впечатывает его спиной в стену с такой силой, что Гарри охает в голос от неожиданности. Он специально, нет сомнений. Что-что, а контролировать свою силу Эггзи умеет прекрасно, Гарри даже иногда кажется, что у него пунктик на этой теме. Слегка раздражающий пунктик, если честно. 

С другой стороны, у Гарри действительно очень много лет не было мужчины, который заметно превосходил бы его по физической силе. И которому он без определенных ухищрений не смог бы сопротивляться. Это будоражит и возбуждает, страшно возбуждает, до оцепенения. Но именно потому, что он знает Эггзи, доверяет ему на все сто процентов: он уже слишком стар для того авантюризма, которым отличался в восемнадцать.

– Держись за меня, – бормочет Эггзи. 

Гарри держится. Возникает соблазн подать голос, кольнуть его, и заодно убедиться, что верно догадался о причине и следствии: «Что, опора тебе все-таки потребуется?..» Но он не собирается повторять свою ошибку, во-первых (хотя на этот раз Эггзи не на что оскорбляться, напротив, он по достоинству оценил бы подъеб), а во-вторых – лень шевелить даже языком. 

Возможность не помогать Эггзи держать свой вес балует, развращает, расслабляет. Он будто снова дремлет – сладкие утренние минуты, – а Эггзи укачивает его в объятьях, плавно выводя из сна. Гарри подозревает, что теперь такая «зарядка» станет частью его утренней рутины в те дни, когда он ночует дома. По крайней мере, до тех пор, пока Гарри не привыкнет немного и перестанет реагировать достаточно ярко, чтобы вдоволь тешить его самолюбие. На это потребуется много времени.

Эггзи дразнит его. Выебывается. Подбрасывает на руках, лапает, раскрывает, держа по-прежнему крепко, трется членом между ягодиц, заставляя вздрагивать и выть от нетерпения. 

Гарри выворачивает голову, чтобы подставить шею его зубам, и едва не ударяется носом о тяжелую рамку. Даже не может сориентироваться, между которыми картинами Эггзи его приложил: перед глазами плывет, он возбужден так сильно, что не знает, кончит через минуту или через час.

– Тягал железо и представлял, как тебя вот так на руках таскаю, – Эггзи шепчет горячечно в ухо, прихватывая между слов мочку зубами. – Вечно со стояком из качалки уходил, хорошо, что тренер адекватная попалась. Ты из меня совсем больного ублюдка делаешь, Гарри.

Гарри ноет сквозь зубы, потому что на этих словах Эггзи нащупывает его дырку и начинает массировать ее средними пальцами. Он называет себя больным?.. Гарри предпочел бы больнее. 

– Эггзи… – он тянет откровенно капризно и ерзает в очередной попытке выкрутиться, чтобы почувствовать, как крепко Эггзи его фиксирует. – Если ты сейчас же не насадишь меня на свой хер…

– То что? – Эггзи, кажется, в абсолютном восторге от того, что Гарри смеет ему угрожать.

Гарри знает дюжины способов заставить его ослабить хватку: когда на стороне противника очевидный силовой перевес, в ход идут любые средства, а учитывая, что Эггзи даже не фиксирует его руки – секундное дело. Проблема в том, что в его интересах остаться на весу. Возможно, он стареет, но почему-то ни одного способа заставить противника засадить себе из такой позы в голову не приходит. 

– Блядь, – выдыхает Гарри, и Эггзи радостно смеется, вибрируя грудью и животом, заставляя его дрожать вместе с ним. – Заставишь меня просить?

Эггзи обрывает смех, застывает и смотрит ему в глаза. 

– Ты уже просишь, – сипло бормочет он. – Гарри, сладкий, ты уже умоляешь. Нет, сегодня это так не работает.

У Гарри глаза закатываются от его тона. Тихого, интимного и опасного. 

– Что мне сделать? – спрашивает он, облизывая губы. Капитулирует.

Эггзи напрягает руки так, что Гарри поднимается и опускается вниз, чувствуя, как член скользит возле дырки. 

– Будь собой просто. Отпусти. Дай мне, – Эггзи смотрит на него тяжелым взглядом, гипнотизирует будто. – Наслаждайся. 

Черт. Черт. Блядь.

Гарри никогда не притворялся в постели, когда того не требовали параметры миссии. Тем более – никогда не притворялся с Эггзи: если это не было частью какой-то возбуждающей игры, он всегда был собой… Но сдерживал некоторые порывы, факт. И вот сейчас, держа его в тисках своих рук и глядя прямо в глаза, Эггзи подтверждает, что раскусил его. И готов принять его целиком и полностью, без купюр.

Это сложно – отпустить себя. Не потому, что Гарри не знает, как: он просто не знает, с чего начать. Его возможности несколько ограничены в данной ситуации.

Эггзи ждет. Упирается влажной головкой прямо ему в дырку, но терпеливо ждет, проявляя железный самоконтроль, для которого ему обычно требуется прикладывать огромные усилия. Сегодня это так не работает, он верно сказал. Сегодня он сильнее Гарри.

– Спасибо, – шепчет Гарри. – Спасибо тебе.

Эггзи кивает серьезно. Наклоняется к его пальцам, вцепившимся до побелевших костяшек в плечи, и целует их.

– Готов? – спрашивает он.

– Да, – и Гарри зажмуривается, откидываясь затылком на стену.

Эггзи опускает его на член. Медленно, постепенно, уже не для того, чтобы подразнить, а чтобы Гарри все прочувствовал. Гарри сжимается на каждом дюйме, будто ощупывая толстый ствол, как сделал бы рукой. Скулит сквозь зубы, а потом откровенно всхлипывает, когда Эггзи вставляет ему до конца.

Он дрожит. Всем телом мелко дрожит. 

Эггзи дышит тяжело, почти с надрывом. Каждый его вздох отдается в Гарри, заставляя мелкую дрожь сменяться на крупные судороги. 

Гарри зажмуривается и сосредотачивается полностью на ощущениях. Слюна, которую Эггзи размазал по нему, уже успела высохнуть, так что единственная влага между ними – естественная смазка с члена. Бешеная пульсация изнутри, горячо, терпко, прекрасно голо... Гарри ненавидит резину, ненавидит, что чаще всего приходится с ней мириться. 

Эггзи наверняка некомфортно. Эггзи велел ему быть эгоистом.

– Выеби меня, – хрипит он, впиваясь глубоко ногтями в кожу на плечах. Эггзи шипит от боли, а потом шепчет:

– Молодец, Гарри, – и тянет его наверх, а потом резко роняет вниз.

Гарри орет. Бьется затылком о стену, срывает голос. Руки соскальзывают на потную спину, но Гарри не возобновляет хватку. Висит безвольно, насаженный до упора на член.

Эггзи удерживает его несколько секунд для того, чтобы оставить болезненные отметины зубов над левым соском, а потом заводит ритм.

Эггзи – демон, ангел, робот, ебаная секс-машина, сконструированная грязным дьявольским гением, живущим у Гарри в подсознании. Он проник так глубоко, куда обыкновенным членом из плоти и крови никак не дотянуться; впрочем, Гарри уже доводилось слышать, что прямейший путь к его сердцу лежит через жопу.

Он смеется – сухой, немыслимый, инородный звук. Эггзи застывает, замирает весь, набрав полную грудь воздуха, будто не расслышал с первого раза и надеется на повторение… Нет, прости, мой дорогой, я не могу дважды подряд сойти с ума.

– Гарри, ты… Мммффф, – Эггзи мычит раздраженно и взрыкивает, натягивая его вновь до самых яиц, толкаясь одновременно навстречу. У него не хватает дыхания на разговоры, но Гарри они сейчас и не нужны. В ушах шумит слишком сильно.

Эггзи ебет его в темпе отжиманий – четко, но плавно, вкладывая все необходимые мышцы в работу, выполняя предписанный на день план в один подход. Снова и снова и снова, и еще, еще легче и лучше, и, наверное, возможно, почти – достаточно.

Сколько раз он уже загнал в Гарри член? Уж наверное, до трехсот одного еще далеко?

Словно считав мутную мысль, Эггзи замедляется. Гарри тут же стискивает его задницей, заставляя раскатисто выругаться, и не отпускает до тех пор, пока безжалостные руки не начинают укачивать его из стороны в сторону, вертеть полукругами. 

Выдохи вырываются изо рта с короткими, отчаянными выкриками. Невероятная карусель кайфа раскручивается изнутри, и когда Гарри не вскрикивает, то всхлипывает и скулит. Ноги немеют, спину сводит; плевать, плевать, он уже так близко, кажется, будто верхние зубы гудят отголосками спазмов.

– Гарри, открой глаза, пожалуйста, для меня, открой глаза, Гарри, – Эггзи судорожно дышит через каждые два слова, в голосе – непривычная неприкрытая мольба. 

Каким-то чудом Гарри дает ему то, о чем он просит. Поднимает веки, но не видит ничего перед собой: лицо Эггзи – размытое бело-красное пятно с мазком ржаво-золотого сверху, очертания кровати, шкафа, двери в гардеробную – далекие мелькающие тени, как деревья в окне ночного поезда. 

Эггзи воет, как бешеный пес. Воет – и трахает его, трахает снова сильно, мощно, только для себя, берет, пользуется, несется к оргазму. Последний идеальный ход в игре идеальной блядской идеальности.

Гарри отключается. Впервые отключается с Эггзи. 

Когда сознание возвращается, он не сразу понимает, что заставило его пробудиться. Мышечный спазм, судорога? Поцелуй в плечо? Ярчайший за всю жизнь, включая адские озабоченные семнадцать, мокрый сон?..

Ооох.

Он лежит на боку, как всегда по утрам с Эггзи, и чувствует за спиной тяжелый жар. А в растянутой, растраханной, наполненной спермой заднице – умиротворяюще сладкое давление ласковых, заботливых пальцев.

– Ты пиздец, – сообщает Эггзи сипло. – Ты полный пиздец, нереальный, и я обожаю тебя, и у меня все болит. Все. Да, Гарри, и хер тоже.

Гарри бы рассмеялся, если бы не сорвал напрочь горло – наорался он знатно, черт, придется остаток выходных разговаривать шепотом. Вместо смеха выходит невнятное хмыканье, перетекающее в сухой кашель. А руки и ноги пока вообще не слушаются.

Эггзи останавливает пальцы, дожидаясь, пока приступ пройдет, но совсем не убирает, прекрасный.

– Молчи, – велит он. – Молчи уж, не надо. Полежи спокойно пять минут, а потом попить дам. Просыпайся.

Как будто смертельный аттракцион на руках и впрямь был всего лишь сном.

– Тебе понравилось? – шепчет Гарри, потому что он готов выполнить любой приказ, кроме того, что затыкает ему рот. 

– У меня нет слов, – тихо и серьезно говорит Эггзи. А потом заталкивает поглубже вытекающую каплю спермы и добавляет громче: – Не, окей, это я напиздел. У меня дочерта слов. Я тебе что рассказать хотел: в этой зачетной качалке, в которую я ходил, чтобы тебя на весу вытрахать, там, значит, прикольная такая тетка-тренер, монстр реально, профспортсменка, сама длинная и стройная, вроде тебя, а гонять по залу умеет – как Мерлин, только не лысая, слава богу. Я ей признался уже под конец, для чего мне вообще такие темпы, и она…

Гарри все-таки смеется. Почти бесшумно, но сотрясаясь всем телом, пережимая пальцы Эггзи, хотя это кажется невозможным – настолько он раскрыт. 

– Что? – спрашивает Эггзи, слегка обиженный тем, что его перебили.

– Ничего, – Гарри облизывает сухие губы, качает коротко головой. – Прошу прощения, ничего, продолжай. 

Пусть хвастается. Пусть. Ему – собой, окружающим – вот ведь мальчишка! – ненасытным любовником-маньяком, который любит широкоплечих мужиков. 

Он выплыл. Он заслужил. Все, что только пожелает, заслужил. 

Ему пока не обязательно знать, что Гарри уже думает о том, как скоро сможет оседлать его снова. 

***


End file.
